The Golden Cat
The Golden Cat is a renowned pleasure establishment found in the Distillery District of Dunwall. Part brothel, part steam-house, and part theater and burlesque parlor, it is also known as the best tavern in the Isles.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 34 It is the primary location of the mission House of Pleasure and the first chapter of Dishonored: The Corroded Man. Details The Golden Cat is part of the city's history. Many of the richer denizens of the city, such as the High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell and influential parliament members and noblemen, the Lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton, make regular visits to the pleasure house. It is managed by a Madame, and staffed by courtesans in charge of accommodating their guests. While under management of Madame Prudence, the Golden Cat was temporarily closed in 1837 due to a plague infestation.Golden Cat Reopening The building had yet to be fully cleaned during its grand reopening.[[The Heart/Quotes#House of Pleasure|''"The plague swept through here. There are rooms they have yet to clean."]] On that same evening, Corvo Attano infiltrated the bathhouse, looking to rescue Emily Kaldwin held captive by the Lord Regent, and eliminate the Pendleton twins, Burrows's associates. During that time, the Golden Cat also bought bootleg Elixir from the Bottle Street Gang to fight off the plague, and some times repaid them in trade instead of coins.Elixir Delivery It was also under Prudence that the curtains were installed.[[The Heart/Quotes#Madame Prudence|"The Golden Cat was here long before she came to run it. But the curtains were her idea."]] Fourteen years later, the establishment is running well under the newest proprietor, Madame Steele, Prudence's daughter. Under Steele's purview, The Golden Cat is given its own security service, despite patrons being less violent with the gentrification of Dunwall. Steele also employed two ex-Whalers: Galia Fleet as security chief and Rinaldo Escobar, her assistant.''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 32 and 37 Areas The front of the Golden Cat consists of a garden opening on the street below and a patio. The entrance leads to the reception and lounges a floor above. The right side of the building is the apartment and office of the Madame, the courtesans' dormitory and their shared bathroom. Below is the VIP entrance, which opens on a small court and a tunnel to Bottle Street under John Clavering Boulevard. The other side of the building consists of a two-story hall where guests can enjoy themselves with the courtesans, as well as several private suites with red lamps to indicate if they are occupied. A steam-room can be found on the underground level, adjacent to a fish pond. The office of the security chief is hidden behind a curtain in the main hall.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 40 Trivia *The Golden Cat is the setting of a crime story involving a man from Morley looking for his missing sister, sighted as a courtesan.Missing Women, Golden Cat *The proximity of the Golden Cat and the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery is no coincidence – the Heart notes that brothels and distilleries are inseparable.''"The brothels sprang up around the distilleries. They are inseparable."'' Gallery Concept Art and Renders golden cat concept.jpg|Concept art of the Golden Cat's parlor. Golden Cat chair.jpg|Electric chair render. Golden Cat sofa.jpg|Day bed/sofa render. Golden Cat bed.jpg|Bed render. Golden Cat baths3.jpg|Steam room wall textures. Golden Cat baths2.jpg|Steam room pieces. Golden Cat baths.jpg|Another set of steam room pieces. Brothel 07.jpg|Various modules used to create the Golden Cat. Brothel 06.jpg|Fence modules. Brothel 05.jpg|Wall modules. Brothel 04.jpg|Roof modules. Brothel 03.jpg|Additional roof modules. Brothel textures.jpg|Golden Cat textures. Interior 01 gc.png|The lobby. Golden cat lobby wallpaper.png|Front lobby, near the stairs. GoldenCatPictures.jpg|A staircase adorned with pictures of past employees. golden cat parlor.png|The Golden Cat's parlor. Ivory Room.png|Door to the Ivory Room. screens04 ivory room.png|The Ivory Room. Gold Room.png|Door to the Gold Room, with the lights on. high res gold room.png|The Gold Room. Silver Room.png|Door to the Silver Room. screens04 silver room.png|The Silver Room. Smoking Room.png|Door to the Smoking Room. gc03.png|The Smoking Room. screens04 jade room.png|The Jade Room. Steambaths.jpg|A fish pond on the building's underground level. Gc01.png|The fish pond. gc15.png|A steam room in the Golden Cat. gc08.png|One of the courtesans' bedrooms in the attic. gc12.png|The courtesans' bedroom on the fourth floor. gc11.png|Emily's room at the Golden Cat. gc09.png|The makeup station in the courtesans' bathroom at the Golden Cat. high res golden cat lounge.png|A lounge area at the Golden Cat. GoldenCatGuards.png|City Watch at the Golden Cat. Aristocrat Courtesan Surprised.jpg|Four people share a private suite at the Golden Cat. Courtesan Pendleton.jpg|One of the Pendleton twins has a private audience with a courtesan. Thegoldencatsuite.jpg|A client visits the Golden Cat. citywatchandcourtesan.jpg|A sleeping Dunstan and a courtesan. Golden Cat steamroom.jpg|Courtesans lounging around on the underground level. Sign GC.png|A sign at the Golden Cat. gc02.png|A cat's head statue on the second floor. goldencats.png|The golden cat, at a different angle. gc10.png|A Golden Cat sign on the back stairs. Statue2.png|A statue of a wolfhound, found in the Golden Cat. Exterior Dome GC1.png|The dome of the Golden Cat, seen from the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. Dome GC2.png|The dome of the Golden Cat, as seen from the distillery, close-up. Wallpaper golden cat area.jpg|The street in front of the Golden Cat. Billboard4.png|A billboard near the Golden Cat. Brothel 02.jpg|Entrance to the Golden Cat. gc13.png|The main entrance. golden cat2.png|The roof of The Golden Cat. Brothel 01 1.jpg|The Golden Cat as seen from the street. Brothel 01.jpg|A full view of the Golden Cat exterior. Golden cat high res1.png|Golden Cat exterior. high res gc balcony.png|A balcony at the Golden Cat. Brothel 01 2.jpg|Alternate view of the Golden Cat's exterior. Brothel 02 2.jpg|An additional balcony. GoldenCat Sniping.jpg|The Golden Cat's courtyard, as seen from an upper story of the building. 01 gc2.png|View from the roof of an adjacent building. Brothel 02 1.jpg|An exterior shot the upper level. Samuel Golden Cat.jpg|Outside view of the Golden Cat from Samuel's boat. gc06.png|A sign near the entrance of the Golden Cat. VIP.png|The VIP entrance. gc14.png|The entrance from the Distillery District. Wolfhounds 2.jpg|A pre-release image of two wolfhounds at the Golden Cat. Other Images Golden Cat Advertisement1.png|An advertisement for the Golden Cat near the Hound Pits Pub. Golden Cat poster.jpg|A poster advertising the Golden Cat. Emily GoldenCat.jpg|Emily's Golden Cat drawing. gc map.jpg|A map of the Golden Cat. screens04 golden cat map.png|An outdoor map of the Golden Cat and the surrounding area. References es:Golden Cat ru:Золотая кошка pl:Golden Cat it:Golden Cat zh:金钱猫 Category:Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Corroded Man Locations